Mazing SuperNatural
by inali.the.black.fox
Summary: Maze, she the main character in the story... background info she's was born august 29, 1995 so she's about 16-17 years old in the story. (at time it was written)
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1/ Prologue

A tall, blearily man covered man covered in long black robes looming over a small child in a center of a devils pentagram. The man was chanting strange words that made the child cry. Then a cloud of sulfur swarmed around the child and entered the small body.

"I have raised you and let you enter the body of my child. Now you must obey me!"

The child stands up and slowly walks to the man stopping right in front of him.

"So you sacrifice your child for something that's going to kill you?"

The man looked at his hands and saw blood on them and fell to the floor in a puddle of his own blood.

"It's amazing what humans will do for power… the fool had it coming not that a demon needs a reason to kill."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

~~ Sixteen years later ~~

A young girl with black hair and red ends riding a nineteen something Harley-Davison motorcycle, wearing a mid-thickness leather jacket with a pair of dickies and a pair of Jordan's sneakers jamming to a radio that was duct taped on the motorcycle playing 'wayward son' riding to Faith, North Dakota. Because there were some rumors going around that people were going missing and ain't coming back.

The song ended by the time she got there. She stopped at a diner to get something to eat. Faith was a small quintet town the with the usual main street with all the stores, diners, places of business, and houses scattered everywhere.

A blue truck with the paint pilling off was in front of the diner with other cars but that one stood out the most and looks more familiar. She walked into the diner when a man calls her out she looks at him. He was what looked to be in his late forties wearing a baseball cap and a red long sleeve plaid button up shirt and jeans that looked like they have never met the washing machine.

"Bobby!" she runs to the man and hugs him practically knocking him over, "how have you been you old geezer!"

She lets go of him as he regains his balance.

"I'm fine and been doing great. Oh I'm not old enough for you to call me that."

They sit down in a booth and ordered what they wanted then things got serious.

"Maze, are you sure you don't their help?"

"Are they coming here?"

"Yes… they're in the next town over. They're waiting on the call."

"Yeh, they can join besides I highly doubt the people will be leave I'm an FBI Agent."

"Oh!" Bobby picks up two things off the ground, "here." He hands her a rod-like stick wrapped in cloth.

"Yay! You fixed her!"

"Now Maze, I don't you to break it that cos—"

"SHE'S NOT AN IT!" she yelled angrily.

"Okay don't break her; it cost a lot to fix her." He said adjusting he sentence.

"Alright… but what's in the box?"

She was talking about the black box that bobby was trying to hide.

"Oh this… nothing really…" saying it very uneasily.

She looked at him. "alright show me outside."

He nodded his head.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

About thirty minutes later Maze and bobby are walking out of the dinner and to bobby's the blue truck now seen as a 1989 ford.

Bobby opens the black box and there was a forty-nine automatic in it.

"What's this for?"

"Just in case you have to go long range fast…"

"Okay… not that I'll need it…" she mumbled the last part under her breath.

"Where are you staying?" he asked closing the box and handing it to her.

"The Sunnyside inn. It's very descent and very cheap."

"Now you sound like a forty year old woman." He laughed as he got into his truck.

"DO NOT!" she yelled as he drove laughing.

He threw a thousand dollars out his window and some of her clothes. She gathered the stuff and flipped him the birdy and walked to her motorcycle and drove off.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

She arrives at the inn and two men were standing in the doors of a '67 Chevy impala. (Woope woope!) one of the men look like he was in his late 20's early 30's and was smoking hot!... and had the rough face of a fighter and more experienced as a hunter, the other man not so much. He look like he was in his early to mid-20's and was kinda cute and had a pretty-boy face and looks like he had no experience as a hunter what so ever!

"Well, well look who the cat brought out of the bag. Looks like I got me some Winchesters on my hands."

The older one looks up. "Well look who finally wants to show up!"

"Sorry I had to get some things at the store."

"What did you have to get that would take you an hour?" the younger one said.

"Probably more hair dye…"

"Shut up dean! You're a JERK!"

She angrily yelled grabbing the wrapped rod that's now tied at her hip. The younger man rushed to stop her.

"Hey, no need to go that far Maze!" his hand was on hers hold it down.

"He was right though Sam…" she whispered to him.

He gives a wimpier like he's trying not to laugh at her. Dean goes to the counter to get the rooms and their keys while Maze and Sam went to talk the families. Sam a FBI agent and Maze a trainee.

They arrive at the first of the families' house.

"Hello , I'm FBI agent John Lember and this is…"

Maze cuts him off. "I'm FBI trainee Lee Rock or how they have it in japan Rock Lee! But you can use whichever one you want !"

Sam hits her on the back of her head.

"Ouch! What was that for!?"

"I'm very sorry maim."

"It's alright it's nice to see someone so happy. Come in."

They walk in the house. Everything was clean and neat.

"You have a very nice house maim." Maze points out.

"umm." Sam clears his throat, "so was James your son?"

"No, my grandson. He was a good boy but had trouble controlling his feelings…" she answered holding a photo of a boy with chocolate brown hair and eyes.

"Anger issues?"

"Yes…" she gave a very sad look.

"I'm sorry I bought memories forgive me."

"Oh, it's okay."

She put the picture down and turned to them.

"Maim what happen to his parents?"

"His mother died giving birth and his father is legally dead."

"Legally dead?" Maze asks.

"It's when someone goes missing after a period of time and is never heard or seen from again." Sam explains then gets back to the point, "Does he have any brothers or sisters?"

"Yes a twin brother Job," she said sitting on the couch, "he disappeared two years after his father did."

"So his father just came back to kidnapped him!" Maze yelled.

"No he left a note saying that everything was going back to normal… I still don't know what he meant by that… I told the police but they still couldn't find him." She starts to get tears in her eyes.

'Ring, ring' Sam's phone rang.

"Sorry it's my partner" he flips open the phone, "…hello…yes…"

He left the room then came back.

"… okay we're coming… see you there bye."

He hangs up the phone and shoved it into his pocket.

"Guess it's time to go huh?"

He nodded his head yes.

"See you … I promise we'll figure out what happen to them and/or find them for you."

She gave her a hug then leaves with Sam and they drive back to the inn where dean was waiting.

"She was nice right Sam…"

"Yeah… HEY what are you doing?!"

Maze was on Sam's laptop.

"One changing the background, two I'm looking up something."

For about five minutes the ride was silent other than Maze's bad typing skills.

"Found something."

"What did you find?" he turns to her looking at her.

"A lame website but the info is good." She turns to him and points to the road.

"Alright shoot." He turns away to look at the road

"A man was found in a warehouse covered in blood."

"Yeah so someone killed him." He tries to sound sarcastic.

"Yeah a demon, the man was lying in the devil's pentagram and sulfur was everywhere and… a kid was found… crying… that's it…"

He looked at her face it was as if she just found out her dad died or something her face was pale as a…uh… ghost…

"Are you sure it's good?" he asks her turning back to the road.

"Yeh… there's a link… holy… OH MY GOD!"

He slammed on the brakes shooting them forward.

"WHAT?!"

He was wondering what could have made those words come out of her mouth.

"t-the man looks like bloody Mary got to him… blood is coming out where the eyes are 'posed to be, and his ears, mouth, nails, nose, anywhere there's an opening!" she showed the picture.

"Damn…"

"… but look at the boy his eyes… their black… that boy is possessed…" her voice was shaking.

Sam started to drive again. It was silent for the rest of the ride back to dean.

"We're here…"

Sam told Maze as they pulled up she looked pale. Dean was leaning on the back of his car eating a bacon burger.

"What took you so long?" dean said with his mouth full of food.

"Sam…" Maze was holding her stomach as she got out of the car and her face had gotten even paler, "I… don't… feel so…good…"

"Huh? What do you mean you don't feel good." He puts his hand to her forehead and cheek, "you sick?"

Not a second later she threw up on Sam's shoes and pants. Dean burst into laughter and choking was on his burger.

"Sh*t! That's great these were my best too…" he sounded angry.

"Sorry, I can't take that much blood at once…" she said her eyes tearing up from the bad taste.

"It's fine…" he calmed down.

"Man I think I lost my appetite!" dean said half joking and still eating his burger.

They looked at him.

"What?"


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

They walked into the guy's room and Maze sat on dean's bed and Dean sat beside her and Sam on the other bed.

"Well we talked to the other families they said they were all good kids."

"Feelings…"

"What?" dean looked over to her.

"Feeling they all had feeling."

"Yeah and so do you, me, and Sam." Dean said being sarcastic.

"One family said the person that went missing was always happy…another was always sad…"

"And one had anger issues…" Sam chimed in.

"He's to ether want to get feelings or takes them away…"

"Well then let's go hunt this bipolar bastard!"

"Dean I have a FEELING that he would kill you too so let's wait it out or something till we find out." She said standing up.

"Wait demons don't have feelings."

"Yeah they do, once I killed a demon that killed thirty people in a two year period and was scared for his pitiful life and started begging for mercy… but being me I just killed him. He didn't give mercy so he shouldn't be given mercy." She smiled at them.

Sam and dean had an uneasy look on their faces, a scared look and proud look at the same time. She was a very good hunter for her age and was on her own hunting trips at nine so she was very dependable but was very scary when she wanted to and 'could be more violent than a demon.' At least that what their dad told them. She smiled and laughed at the funny looks they were making.

"Hey, It's like I'm gonna kill you or anything."

'If we got you mad you would…' they both thought.

"I guess I would make you mad for a while…"dean said uneasy.

She grabbed the stick that was wrapped in cloth.

"Hey I didn't do anything!" dean yelled scared. She looked how stupid he sound and giggled then tied it to her waist, "oh… sorry…"

Maze left for her room and retired for the night.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

The next morning Maze woke up from a telephone call. 'Maze it's for you pick me up!' the phone chimed.

"Man I need a new ring tone…" she moaned as she woke up, "what it is it?" she spoke in to the speaker.

_"__Maze, Sam called about what you guys found and I looked it up in the books…"_

Bobby is sitting in old dusty chair in the same clothes he was wearing when he saw Maze looking in a big dusty book.

"And the website you're going against a cat."

_"__What? A cat? Bobby you pull'n a leg here or somethi'n a cat?_ "

"No the cat is a demon cat and demonic animals are your specialty."

_"__What color?"_ she asked worriedly

"Black…"

_"__Damn it bobby! You could-a told white."_

"Then you would have prepared for the wrong thing and I don't your death on my shoulders."

_"__It would have made me feel better thinking it was though that might have chance of living…"_

"You've dealt with one before right?"

_"__Yeah but I was in a hospital for a month recovering!"_

"You want to hear the number of tails?"

_"__Sure make the percentages of my life go lower than it already is."_

"At least two…sorry…"

_"__Oh I'll go tell the boys… to make a will…"_

"MAZE!"

She hung up the phone and got dressed and walked into the guy's room.

"Guys bobby called and told me what we-"

She stopped when she saw that they still asleep so she walk over to the radio and turn it on really loud. The guys jumped out of their beds.

"TURN THAT SH*T OFF!" dean yelled and she did what she was told looked over to them and turned away just as fast blushing.

"P-put some c-clothes o-on…"

All they had on was their boxers so they put some pants on and Sam put on his shirt while dean kept his off.

"What do you need Maze?" Sam asked walking to the table with a cup of coffee.

"I know what we're up against."

"What is it?" dean asked.

"A cat."

"A cat?"

"Not an average street cat a demon cat and what's worse is that it black."

"A demon cat?"

"alright since I don't feel explaining I make it short… demons can possess human anytime they want to with really no problems but cat demons or any kind of demonic animal have to be summoned and have to listen to the ones that summon them. They have the normal colors of animals. Demon cats are the same way."

"Then way did this demonic fur ball not listen then." Dean asked.

"'cause it's a black cat… they don't listen to the ones that summon them… they kill them… they're also able to bring the dead back to life but only if they chose to do so… and if they are left to roam they could cause some bad crap to happen but not in our case…thank god… the demon was sealed in a body so he won't be as strong and/or the boy doesn't know he has it in him, if that's the case we can draw it out…but chance that the body he's possessed will live is slim to none…"

"Do you know where it is?" asked Sam

"Yes and no…"

"What do you mean?"

"I know he's in town but where I don't know…"

"It okay at least it did narrow it down." Dean placed his hand on Maze's shoulder, "you don't have know everything."

"I won't sleep with you so you don't have to be nice…"

"Huh?"

"Nothing… oh black demon cats only come out at night so that will be our only chance to find him. Oh!" she ran out of the room then came back, "bobby wanted me to give these to you." She lied

She opened up the black box bobby had given to her for her use and her use only.

"Wow a forty-nine but what are these?"

"They're called gospels I made them they have been dipped in holy water and salt with the cross in graved on it…"

"And is made out of silver… man you practically thought of everything… good job kid. Okay we'll use them."

"Good but you have to save them till I tell you to shoot okay."

"Right!"

"Alright let's do it."


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

The trio waited till sunset before leaving the inn to hunt the demon cat.

"I'll go ahead and call you if find something."

With that she tied the wrapped stick to her side and took off on her motorcycle to ride the streets of faith which is what she's going to need on this job.

As she's driving she looks for any sign that a demon is or was there but was having no such luck in the matter. She stopped after a while to fill up her motorcycle when she saw a man 'bout her age maybe older maybe eighteen or nineteen with an athletics bag sneaking into an abandon theater. She walks over there and waits for the boy to do something inhuman and cat-like which he does… the boy jumps to a SECOND story window and climbs in leave Maze staring in awe. After she snapped out of it she picks up her phone and punched in some numbers.

The phone rang for a minute and then someone pick up on the other end.

_"__Hello?"_

"Found him dean. Tell Sam it was the twin and he owes me all you can eat pancakes at the diner."

She hears yelling on the other side of the phone parentally dean had her speaker and Sammy was really mad. _"I told him he's kind mad now…" _

"Well his fault that he didn't remember the bet we mad last time we saw each other… anyway come over by the diner there an old theater you'll know it's the right one if you see my bike at the gas station across the street."

_"__Okay you wait there we'll be the soon."_

"No I'm going in I'll call you when need help the most and when I do bust in there like mad men alright good. No questions? Bye!" and she hung up the phone.

Dean slammed on the gas taking off like a mad man.

"That idiot is gonna get herself killed!" dean yelled at no one in particular.

"What she'd do!"

"She's going in without us!" he yelled at Sam.

"Dean this is her specialty she should be fine." Sam said try to calm his brother.

"Sam… I overheard her and bobby conversation this morning she yelled something about being hospital for a month recovering and the percentages of my life go lower than it already is. Sam that demon is dangerous and if care for her like I do you'll understand." He turned away from Sam.

"I do care for her dean but I also trust her and that's something your low on."

Dean turns to his brother then turns away and mutters something.

Maze waited a bit before going in, She goes in the theater; it was dark and she couldn't see a thing at first then her adjusted to the room. She heard something move and she grabbed the stick at her side and closed her eyes so she could hear better. She listened for what seemed like forever then she heard the purring of a cat and she slammed her eyes open and stared into a pair of yellow eyes right in front of her.

"Holy shi-"

Outside the guys just pulled up and dean impatiently waiting on Mazes call.

"Sam I'm going inside now." Dean said starting to get out of his car but Sam stopped him.

"She said she'd call us if she needed help dean remember she's bobby's niece so she'll be alright."

"That's all the more reason to go in there now…" Sam looked at his brother, "fine three minutes no more."

Inside Maze was running from the demon so she could call dean she found a place to hide for a bit.

"Damn!" she whispered, "no service this messed up!"

"I found you…" a snaky voice called out.

She looked up at the boy covered in black miasma that shaped a cat with two tails he was standing on a pole right above her. She grabs the wrapped stick at her side and runs toward the demon opening and pulling out a sword made a holy jewel.

"Oi! Say hello to my little friend demon!" she yells and hits him make a wretched noise that could make someone deaf.

He falls down and stands back up on the ground looking at Maze with blood lust in his eyes.

"You'll pay for that." He smiles and rushes at her.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Sam and dean burst through the door of the theater to see Maze pinned to the wall by the boy and was bleeding badly and her sword was in the back of the boy. The miasma that had covered the boy died down. Dean had cocked his gun about to shoot at the boy.

"Don't…shoot…yet…" Maze said weakly

"Why not!?" Dean yelled

"The boy… he's…waking…up…" Maze coughed up blood.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, please kill me please I'm so sorry…" the boy cried saying it over and over.

"Shhh…" she put her hand on the boy's cheek, "it's… okay…let me go… and I'll make it…feel better…" she moaned in pain, "alright…"

He looked into Mazes blue eyes they were soft and caring but they also had a hint of pain and sadness in them. He let her go and she fell to the floor. Dean ran to her and Sam right behind him.

"Make… the seal…"she weakly said.

Sam made the seal out of chalk the he had brought with him. Dean was helping the much wounded Maze. Sam finished the seal she showed him and told him to practice till he got it perfect.

She was breathing heavily "the…blood of…the…innocent…" she lifted her hand and let her blood drop to the ground, "help… him to the… circle." She looked at Sam and he helped the boy to the circle and placed him in the middle, "a drop from the wise." She looked at Sam again and he nodded and pricked his finger and let a drop fall the ground, "and the blood of the strong…" she looked at dean and he cut his hand with Mazes sword that Sam pulled out of the boy's back and put it on circle.

"O'lord god please cleanses this poor soul and send out the demon that is in his body, petty him as you done for us with your son and smite him also for he has done wrong, love him for he is your creation, understand him for he went down the wrong path… Amen…"

Light came from the boy and the seal. Sulfur came out of the wound made from the sword that Maze put in his back, from the sulfur came the demon cat was forming.

"Maze…" Sam said looking at Maze

The cloud and the cat were getting bigger.

"Maze…" dean said this time holding his gun to the demon.

"NOW!" she yelled with the last bit of energy she had left.

They shot their guns loaded with gospels at the demon. Then things go black for Maze.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

The sun rises and the light shines through the window waking Maze from her sleep. She was in a room that was pale white and she was in a patient's gown so she sat up.

"Morn'n sleeping beauty." A man's voice spoke.

She looked to where the voice came from she saw dean siting in the corner her heath report he was laughing at how funny she looked with a bed head and was blushing at how cute she was without the black hair dye in her hair.

"We're are we?" she asked.

"The hospital. Sam is getting our things since we're here."

"Oh… well I go help him out and get my bike at the same time."

"We can't leave until the doctor says we can or until bobby calls…" he looks up seeing her put her pants on and shirt.

She looks at him "that's not polite to look at girl while she's dressing… dean." She winked at him and smiled at his perverted smile that he teased back with.

She walks over to the window and looked out of it and saw they were on the first floor, so she opens the window and jump to pavement.

"I'll be back with Sammy."

"Okay later."

She starts walking to the inn.

She gets there thirty minutes later just in time to she Sam walking out of his and deans room with his stuff in his hands walking to dean's car.

"Hey Sammy need help?" Sam looks at her then turns away to put the stuff in the car.

"Aren't you supposed to be in the hospital?"

"Yeah but it smelled bad so I left."

"Right… anyway here's your stuff." He hands her a back pack with her stuff in it.

"You find anything like in my room Sam? "She said teasingly.

Sam blushed "n-no… anyway let's get you back to the hospital…"

"No let me some fresh air Sam lets go to the park or something." She said pulling on his shirt and giving puppy eyes (ha-ha pay back!)

He gave in "fine but the hospital has a park so let compromise alright?"

"'kay…"

She got on her motorcycle and drove back to the hospital with Sam right behind her. It was a seven minute drive but when they got there they went straight to the park.

"You gonna leave after you threaten the doctor."

"No I think I'll stay for a bit longer to rest and till dean gets out and stays out."

Sam stared at her "what do you mean by that?"

"he's gonna go straight to the bar Sam then he's going to get alcohol poisoning and get sent straight back here again and he's going to keep doing it because they don't allow alcoholic drinks here."

"Well he might not…"

"Wanna bet?"

"Sure."

"All you can eat pasta."

"deal." They shake hands closing the deal.

"Ya know dean will like hearing that you'll stay because of him."

She looks at him "what do you mean by that?"

"Well you act just like him and you the only girl he respects and wasn't-"

"WOW! Sam! Okay no more I'm good no need to say the rest!"

Her nurse sees her and rushes over to her and gives her a lecher about her heath and drags her to her room.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Just like she predicted dean was in and out of the hospital with alcohol poisoning and won the bet they both got out two months after the job. Maze spent most of it ether sleeping or making her nurse mad by leaving to go ride her motorcycle and to hang out with Sam and dean.

"So where are you gonna go Maze?" dean asked giving her a good hug and kiss on the cheek.

"The sunshine state." She stated happily

"Sam maybe we should go with her… ya know to protect her from all those boys." He said slyly

"Heck no! I can take of myself… man I do sound like dean…" she walks up to Sam and hugged him, "hey you were right I do sound like dean."

He lets go of her "see what'd I tell you." He smiled and got in the car.

"Hey, Maze be careful though alright don't want you call me saying you got pregnant and you don't know who the dad is because he drugged you."

"Yes Daaad I underrstaand." She joked and kissed his cheek.

He walks to his car and gets in "we're leaving please be careful Maze."

"I promise I will. See you dean bye Sammy!" she waves at them and they sped off.

"Well…*sighs*… it's time for the next job… yeah time for MIAMI! Let's get going!"

She puts on her new sunglasses and gets on her bike and starts the engine and was so happy she pulled a Willy till she was out of state!


End file.
